Love Beyond Invasion
by Phoebe Yuu
Summary: Their 2nd journey has ended. Kurogane and Fai stay in Nihon from now on. They think they could finally in peace after all of that disaster on their journey, but somehow Fate really likes to play with their bond. KuroFai. Future fic.
1. Threat Letter

**Yuu's Note:**

Here I coma back again! Now I present you my first chapter story. This could be AU-ish or maybe this could be consider as future fic. In this fic, their 2nd journey has ended (don't ask me how, just create your own story how their 2nd journey could be finished) and our favorite duo was back to stay in Nihon. And FYI, my English still messy, sorry if that bother you so much. I really need to find beta. Anyone know how to get beta? Or maybe anyone want to be my beta?

**Warning:**

Eeh... since this was KuroFai... so it's gonna be yaoi. And rating may go up... if my mood want that. LOL. And please... my English... oh, God...

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own Tsubasa Chronicle nor Fai nor Kuro-chan. I just satisfy my KuroFai need with this fanfic. How sad, ne?

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Threat Letter**

This day will be a perfect day, thought Fai. This day was exactly the same day when he first came to Nihon after the 2nd journey had ended 2 years ago, so to say that this day was his 2nd years in Nihon. And even though it seems no one realized it (he presume that Kurogane was too busy to notice since he always forgot their anniversaries, and it will come next week), he decided that this day must going to be perfect. He done it well until now, he had already finished almost of his tasks that related to his job as a court magician (he didn't know what to do when Tomoyo had offered him a job as a court magician, as her representative, after he hadn't been in that position for a long time). What left for this day is just his routine to learn more about Nihon's magic specification since he was still trying to get used to this country magic.

Just that, yes, before he heard someone approached him in the library.

"Fai-san! Thanks Kami-sama I've finally found you!"

Fai lifted his head to see a kunoichi with raven hair and dark skin known as Souma hurriedly approached him, her face seemed troubled. Fai smiled calmly at her.

"Hello, Souma-san. What's wrong?"

"Fai-san, Tomoyo-hime has called you to meet her at the main hall! It's urgent!" Souma said it breathlessly – nearly panicked, if you had ever seen her panicked before.

"What's happen, Souma-san?" Fai asked worriedly, suddenly feeling some bad foreboding about what will happen.

Souma shook her head. "I don't know, Fai-san! But it seems like there will be a huge assembly since all of military head leader and chief ministers are invited! Maybe there's something bad happened."

Fai's expression became serious. "Will Kuro-sama also be there?"

"Yes, since he and I were Tsukiyomi-sama's head bodyguard ninjas." Souma answered.

"Well then, thank you for the notification, Souma-san. I'll be there in a flash. Do you want to walk there with me?" Fai's smile found its way again in his face, but it was a plastic one, just to covering his worried-thumping heart.

"I'm sorry, Fai-san. I'm afraid I still have some messages to be sent," Souma bowed politely.

"It's okay, Souma-san. Be careful, ne?" Fai waved his hand. Souma bowed, and with that she left.

Fai hurriedly placed back all scrolls he had been reading as his mind kept guessing what had happened that make that kind of huge assembly suddenly being held. He did it even when he was walking to the hall, he just let his feet to take the lead to the place his feet had remembered its direction. He was too deep in thought that he didn't notice a certain someone had tailed him since he passed the training field. Kind of bored the blonde didn't come to notice him the stalker finally talks.

"You shouldn't let your mind wander while walking. It's a good thing I'm the one who creeping behind you!" a gruff voice was heard.

Fai jumped rather high it made Kurogane raising his eyebrows in amusement and trying so hard not to chuckle. The blonde quickly turned to his back where a pair of ruby eyes – his beloved ruby eyes – had stared at him with a flash of amusement. He smiled and huffed in relief.

"Yes. Thanks Kami-sama it was you," he replied. "Sorry. I just so deep in thought that I let my guard down so easily. I took that as a warning for the next time."

Kurogane took a long stride so now he walks side by side with his lover who automatically put his hands around his arm. They had no problem with public display affection since now almost entire palace had known that they were together – thanks to Tomoyo's routine announcement and Kurogane's protective behavior around the mage.

"Is that about the reason Tomoyo called us?" he asked.

"Aah," Fai nodded, and then looked up to see Kurogane's face. "What's happen, Kuro-sama? It's unusual to held an assembly, a huge one, in this sudden. Did something bad happen?"

Kurogane fell silent for a moment. "I heard some rumors… about an invasion threat from other country."

Fai's eyes widened. "Is that means there will be a war?"

"I don't know yet. It's depended on this assembly result." Kurogane snatched his arm free from mage's grasp just so he could bring him closer by sneaking his arm around the other's small waist, and then they fell silent for the rest of the way.

When they got there, the main hall wasn't filled yet. Amaterasu hadn't showed up yet, but Tomoyo had already there. Fai smiled at the sight of the little princess and hurriedly approached her, tagging along Kurogane with him.

"You are early, Hime." Fai greeted.

"Fai-san, Kurogane too!" Tomoyo cheered. "Of course I'm early 'cause I don't want to miss a precious sight of my favorite couple coming hand in hand!"

"We're not hand in hand!" Kurogane snapped while Fai blushing slightly.

"Yes, but you had your hand on Fai-san's waist! Very, very precious!" Tomoyo said with a smug face. "You two like a newlywed! I wonder why you two haven't married yet!"

Fai laughed as he sat beside the moon princess. "That's because Kuro-pon is too shy to admit his love for me and propose me!"

The two then giggled like a crazy teenage girl and continued to tease their favorite ninja who only snorted at their merciless teasing, paying less attention to them and instead choosing to gave a death glare to whoever landed a glance at his mage. Even though almost entire palace had known that Fai was his, but somehow Fai's beauty still could drooling many men – too many for Kurogane's liking – which resulting they're staring at him with lusty eyes, as if said that if Kurogane weren't his lover, they would do almost everything to make the mage theirs, and the head ninja didn't like the thought a single bit. So when there was too many flirting had thrown to his mage, Kurogane instinctively sneaked his artificial arm around Fai's waist and pulled him closer, leaving Fai surprised and Tomoyo gave a mischievous smile.

"Kuro-puppy being cuddly!" Fai whispered in a seductive tone.

"Too many bad guys here stared at you with kind of look I dislike." Kurogane grumbled in Fai's ear, just to make all flirts out there backed off.

"Kuro-koi just being jealous. You know I've never threw an eye at them even a single bat." Fai chuckled low before leaned to kiss the raven haired man's cheek lightly, emerging a gasp from Tomoyo and jealousy growl from Fai's admirers. And when said ninja looked at his princess, he saw that she made a face that said she would take a picture of that moment if her precious camera – many thanks for the damn witch who gave her that long before she died – wasn't left inside her room. Kurogane growled inwardly. Great.

"You damn tease!"

"It's make your job backed them easier, right?" Fai smiled innocently and gave his lover a final peck on his cheek before he looked back at Tomoyo, expression changing into a serious one. "So, why do you call us, Tomoyo-hime? And I heard that this is going to be a huge assembly."

"Is that true the rumors I've heard about invasion?" Kurogane continued.

At that, Tomoyo's expression changed into worried. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Yes, it is."

"From which country?" asked Kurogane, squeezing Fai's hand that tensed slightly at her answer.

"From Kouryou, if I'm not misheard."

"I've read that Kouryou country has been active to enlarge their territory lately by doing some invasions to their neighboring countries. It said that they have never failed until now." Fai explained what he had read not too long ago. Worries engulfed him so he seeks some solace from his lover's warmth.

"Rumors said that they managed some spiritual creatures to help them during wars, that's why other countries hardly win." Tomoyo added Fai's explanation, her face as calm as usual.

"But we have kekkai for monsters," Kurogane said.

"That was our strong point than other countries they have been defeated," Tomoyo nodded. "But what I'm afraid is about kind of magic they'd used. They could use some magical power that stronger than ours." She then looked hopefully at Fai. "And that's why I need your help, Fai-san."

"Anything if I could, Hime," replied Fai as he bowed slightly.

Tomoyo took Fai's hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Fai-san. I know that you're still trying to get used to Nihon's magic type and let your magic source 'understand' our kind of magic. But with this, I'm afraid I'll need your help to produce a great kekkai if we must choice a war with them, so it means we must get your body used to Nihon magic as soon as possible."

"Will that affect his body?" Kurogane asked, concerned at his lover's safety.

Before Tomoyo opened her mouth to answer, Fai had already spoken. "It's okay, Kuro-rin. Don't worry about me. Mommy's just going to be a little bit tired after this because of some hard trainings, but everything will be fine! Besides, Tomoyo-hime will be there with me to watch over me so I won't do fatal mistakes. Everything will be fine. Right, Tomoyo-hime?"

Catching a flash look from Fai, she decided to follow the blonde scheme. She smiled softly and nodded. "I hope so, Fai-san."

Before Kurogane could ask any further, Amaterasu's attendance had announced through entire hall, and everyone in that room bowed low to respect their empress. Kurogane let go his hand from Fai's waist and instead took the mage's hand in his and placed them in his laps.

Like what Tomoyo had been said to them, Amaterasu explained about the invasion threat letter from Kouryou that she had received the morning before, and she gathered all of Nihon head leader to asked them about what Nihon should do to perceive the threat. Most of people in that hall strictly said that Nihon would have never been enslaved by other country and choosing to have war instead. And since it was a major comment, then the decision had been clear; they are going to have war.

"I'm sorry, Fai-san. You must help my sister to create a kekkai even though you still didn't used to Nihon's magic," Amaterasu said when the assembly had officially ended and there were few people left including her, Tomoyo, Souma, Fai, and Kurogane.

"It has to be my job since I was a magician and since Nihon became my home. I wouldn't let myself being a burden and do nothing. I would help as far as I could," answered Fai with a smile.

"Then it's fixed that your training intensity will be increasing start on tomorrow, Tomoyo herself will watch over you. How about that?"

"It's fine, Amaterasu-sama."

"Thank you once again, Fai-san. Now it's better for you to go back to your room and get some rest before tomorrow started, ne?"

Fai nodded once before he excused himself and Kurogane to leave the hall. Once they left, Kurogane had his hand again on Fai's waist. The blonde rested his head at his beloved ninja's shoulder and sighed heavily.

"There will be a war, Kuro-pup," he said. "It means you'll go there too, leaving me worried about your safety."

"It was my job, I'll be fine." Kurogane replied. "Besides, if there's someone to worried, it was me worried over you about that damn training. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Hyuuuu! Kuro-ai worried about me! He loves mommy sooo much!" Fai released from Kurogane's hold and ran slightly in front of him with both hands spread wide.

Kurogane stopped walking. He grabbed Fai's upper arm and stared at him with full of worried and concern. "Idiot, I'm serious! Magic is never an easy thing to changed randomly!"

Feeling the other man's concern in his red blazing eyes, Fai decided to stop playing around and being serious. He wrapped his arms on his lover's neck and stared at his ruby eyes intensively. "I'll be fine, Kuro-koi. I'll do everything I could to help, I've said that." He smiled his genuine smile he always had when he was with his most precious person. "Together we will protect this country, our home, in our own way."

"Yeah." Kurogane replied with a small smile. After stared at each other quite long, they decided to continue walking to their room.

Even though Fai could easily tell Kurogane that he'll be fine, deep in his heart he couldn't resist a bad feeling that kept struggling in his chest since he heard that invasion news. And somehow, his bad foreboding was mentioning about his relationship with Kurogane in the near future.

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

Right... that was the first chapter. Awful, ne? Btw, I decide to give Fai a job in Nihon since every Nihon fic I've read mostly had Fai doing nothing beside patiently waiting fo Kurogane to come home like a loyal housewife or being Tomoyo's new mannequin for her design. I think he's not that useless after all. And I guess... they were ooc? Are they? tell me what you think. I would continue if anyone would review this piece of work.


	2. Anniversary

**Yuu's Note:**

Here's chapter 2! Thank you for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! I'm sorry this take too long. Work get into my way and I still can't get a way with my beta. So, this chapter maybe has the same awful grammar like the previous chapter. I'm trying, really. But still... English isn't my first language and I have nobody to teach me. Please stay with me and I hope you can enjoy this chapter.

**Warning:**

Shonen-ai, boyxboy, etc

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own Tsubasa even though I beg those amazing CLAMP to let me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Anniversary**

"I think I can feel it starting to formed in my body," Fai said as he closed his eyes in a deep concentration, he and Tomoyo were at the shrine to practicing about Nihon magic. It had been a week since the news of invasion from Kouryou had arrived and spread all over the country. Since that, worries had emerged through entire country and massive military recruitment had opened. And since that also, Fai had shut himself in the shrine along with Tomoyo, only went out when sun had already left its crown for the day. He keep practicing everyday, afraid that he still couldn't produce a great kekkai to protect civilians from monsters when the war has started.

"It's great, Fai-san! It's a very great progress!" Tomoyo faithfully felt happy and relieved at the same time. "If you are sure your magic has started to change, then it's better for us to take a break. It's enough for now."

But Fai shook his head, eyes still closed. "You will take a break, Tomoyo-chan. I will stay here a bit longer."

"But Fai-san!" Tomoyo protested, starting to get worried. She approached Fai hurriedly and held his hands, trying to distract him so he would stop meditating. "You know what will happen if you don't let your body take a rest after the new magic formed in your body! You must let it rest or else you will put yourself into a mass danger! Oh, Fai-san, as a magician you should have known about this better than anyone else! Please take a rest, Fai-san!"

Fai opened his eyes and smiled at the worried princess. His hand ran through her hair that framed her delicate face. He never felt awkward around Tomoyo even though she was a princess of Nihon. When they were alone, he would change his behavior into a friendly one, he would call the young princess just with 'Tomoyo-chan' instead of 'Tomoyo-hime' and he could easily talk to her as a friend. For Fai, Tomoyo was no different than Sakura, and that Nihon princess would always reminded him to the Clow princess.

"We have no time, Tomoyo-chan. The reply letter has been sent and it maybe has already arrived in Kouryou for now. Calculating the time they need to preparing their soldier to attack us, I'm afraid if we were slow, I still couldn't manage to create a great kekkai the time we need it."

"But…!"

"I will be fine if I take care of myself, trust me. I'm not going to let myself useless the time I needed the most just because I push my limit now." Fai smiled, assuring her.

"If you say so," Tomoyo sighed, face still a bit worried. "But please take a rest about an hour or two, ne? Let your magic formed its essential sustain naturally just a moment, and then you can continue your meditation again."

Looking a determination gaze in the princess eyes, Fai couldn't help but comply. "Alright. As your wish, Princess."

"Is this alright?" asked Tomoyo suddenly as they spent Fai's break time with some tea and cookies Fai had made.

"What is alright?"

"It's about Kurogane," replied Tomoyo. "Is this alright not to tell him the truth about this magic transformacy consequences? Fai-san, you know what would you be during this training and Kurogane was leaving there all behind. His mother was also a kekkaist, at least he know something or two about magic, so I know he was terribly worried about you. He loves you so much, Fai-san."

Fai's smile faltered for a moment before he closed his eyes and replaced his smile. "I know since the first time that he was worried. But at least when I said I will be fine, it'll be true if I take care of myself."

"He's an observant, you know!" Tomoyo smiled at the thought of his ever-loyal ninja.

Fai laughed. "I know that, Hime! I think that was Kuro-puppy's certain specialty that managed to put us together now!"

"And today is your anniversary, if I'm not mistaken?" Tomoyo's purple eyes gleamed happily. "Oh, Fai-san, you NEED to go back early!"

Fai sipped his tea before said, "I just hope that he will forget as usual."

Tomoyo put a frown on her face, hands on her hips. "But if he remember?"

Fai chuckled. "I doubt that. But incase he remember, I will go back early. Maybe an hour or two before our usual retreat time."

"Demo, Fai-saaan…" Tomoyo began to whine. When she was with Fai, she could act like a girl her age, not as a wise princess she'd always been in front of others.

Fai gave her a determinate look. "We don't have much time left, Tomoyo-chan."

* * *

His previous thought was wrong, though. When he reached his and Kurogane's bedroom, he spotted a dark figure much like Kurogane – and he instinctively knew that it was him – had already sat on their futon, head backing Fai as he seemingly gazed at the full moon through their bedroom window, but he turned his head when he felt his lover presence, and Fai could almost see a scowl in his face despite the lack of light in their room.

"You're late." Kurogane growled angrily.

"Why me? You're the one earlier, Kuro-sama. It's my usual time." Fai smiled as he stepped inside and closed the door. He felt slightly lightheaded since he had exited the shrine, but tried to act like nothing happened just so Kurogane wouldn't get worried. "Did something happen so you come back early?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "It's a big surprise of the year you could forget our anniversary. You have been always bugging me when I was forget back then."

"You mean you remember it?" Fai's eyes went wide.

Kurogane scratched his head awkwardly. "Well… uh… I've tried so hard to… uh!"

Without waiting for Kurogane to finish his sentence, Fai had already thrown himself at his ninja, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Kuro-sama! I'm so, so sorry! I thought you would forget it as usual so I decided to let it passing by! I'm sorry!"

Kurogane was meaning to reply when he suddenly felt coldness seeping through his body from his lover's frozen cold body. He hurriedly pushed the mage away and inspected Fai's body. "Goddammit, Mage! You're freezing like shit! What've happened?"

Fai shifted himself so his body covered by the other man bigger posture. He slipped his hands beneath Kurogane's clothes; seeking warmth from his lover bare skin, made the red eyed man shivering when his bare skin came intact with Fai's cold skin. "Mou, the wind was so freezing out there and I forgot my robe. Now daddy should warm mommy!"

"Idiot. You should have more careful," said Kurogane as he wrapped himself around the magician as far as he could and took the thick blanket to cover their body. He admitted that wind became so cold lately for it was almost winter in Nihon. He also felt the cold wind when he went back from training that he forgot about the fact that Fai was used to cold weather since he came from frozen country.

"Daddy's warmth is the best," Fai murmured as he felt sleep spells take over him. Being in Kurogane's hold was the best feeling he'd ever had, it's so safe and warm and lovingly.

"Thanks Kami-sama I brought so much sake. It could help warm you up."

Fai lifted his head and grinned widely. "Kuro-chan brought me sake?"

Kurogane smirked. "Bunch of it. So we could celebrate our… uh… 4th anniversary?"

"Yes, Kuro-puppy. You remember it. Good boy." Fai patted his lover's spiky hair.

Kurogane could have been angry at Fai's act, treating him like a dog, but he got something that needs his attention urgently. He lifted Fai's chin up and inspected his pale white skin. "You look so damn pale!"

Fai chuckled. "Kuro-rin, I AM pale!"

"Paler than usual, three or four shades paler." Kurogane added seriously, tracing the blonde's lips that somewhat turned out almost bluish with his thumb. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"I'm okay," answered Fai, closing his eyes so he could savoring the other man's touch. "Just a bit tired after practice."

"Then should we just sleep and celebrate it tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Kuro-chan is so nice to me. But no," Fai shook his head. "I want to be with you right now, I miss you so much."

"Heh, me too," the ninja said as he kissed the mage's lips. "But you have that damn practice tomorrow, right?" the magician nodded. "Then we must stop celebrating before midnight."

"Unfair! I need to be with you!" Fai whined, but somehow his body betrayed him, he yawned. "Oh, stupid circumstance!"

"We deal, then!" Kurogane chuckled while Fai pouted. He then took something from his pocket and gave it to Fai. "So, to shortening the time, this is your present."

"What is this – oh!" Fai accepted it from Kurogane and saw a silver necklace with a blue stone carved as a tears shaped hung quietly on it. When he held that necklace, he felt some kind of foreign yet familiar aura flowing from his palm to his body, it must be certain kind of magic. Fai smiled contently as he felt the aura slightly warming him. "Kuro-sama, this is so beautiful. This is not an ordinary necklace, I presume."

Kurogane smiled and took it from Fai's palm so he could wear it around his lover's pale neck. "It's not. This is my mother's magic charm. Some of my mother's magic have been saved here and she said this always help her created a strong kekkai, so I hope this would help you too." He kissed the shorter man's nape when he finished, and then embraced him from behind, letting the back of Fai's head rested in his chest. "My mother gave it to me several days before she'd died. She said that I must give this to my most precious person I had swore I would love with all of my life. And now when I think about it, maybe when she gave me this, she had known that you are the one who will accept her remaining magic."

Fai turned his head to see Kurogane, cheeks adoring with small blush and mismatching eyes gleaming brightly. He plastered a genuine smile Kurogane liked the most. "Kuro-daddy… this was an important thing from your mother… I'm… well… I'm… speechless…"

Kurogane rolled his eyes and snorted. "Another big surprise of the year."

Fai inspected his necklace, savoring the feeling of Kurogane's mother's magic flow throughout his body. After some moments, he finally chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" asked Kurogane, wary of his lover usually mischief scheme.

"Nothing, sorry." Fai tried to stop his chuckling as he took something from his sleeve pocket and extended it so Kurogane could see it. It was a small square kind of pouch made from blood-red fabric which has kanji handwriting in the front side that read as 'chikara'.

Fai took Kurogane's real hand and handed the thing. "I was laughed because I thought it's so funny how we kind of telepathic to give charms as our anniversary gift. This charm is your present."

Kurogane eyed the charm in disbelief. He inspected it from every possible angle, amazing at how well-made it is. It was well-sewed and the kanji calligraphic was beautifully written. He looked at his boyfriend in awe.

"This is you made it?" he pointed at the charm, rather disbelieve it was made by his lover that, in fact, somehow still trying to get used with every little thing of his new home.

"Easy to recognize, isn't it? Sorry, I can't make it better than that." Fai said sheepishly, but then worry came across his face. "Did I make it right? I'm not made the opposite one instead, am I? And the kanji I wrote really read as 'chikara', right?"

Kurogane released his rare smile and pulled the magician closer to him. He showered Fai's forehead with light kisses. "This is the most beautiful charm have been ever given to me."

"That means I make it right?" Fai asked hopefully.

"Yes. This is very well-made."

Fai smiled brightly. "I made it as a protective charm for you when you're at battle. I read about it in some scrolls that said charms are made by wives for their warrior husband as a symbol of their pray for their husbands safety." Fai traced the charm in Kurogane's palm, absent-mindedly also traced the raven haired man's calloused palm. "The explanation seems fit to me, so I decided to make one for you. I put some protective spells like the one I've ever gave you at our final battle with Fei Wong Reed in this charm, but since now we're at Nihon, I don't know whether my Celes magic would still work or not." He then looked up at the red eyed man embracing him. "I'm not your wife, but I think lovers were fine?"

Kurogane smiled. "You're not my wife… yet."

Fai beamed as he placed his hand on the taller man's cheek, lifting himself up to kiss his lover's other cheek softly. "Thank you, Kuro-pup."

Kurogane cringed at the coldness that somehow still lingering in his lover's body. He covered the hand in his cheek with his own, red eyes looking sharp through blue eyes, searching for something. "You're still cold."

"I guess so…" Fai whispered sadly, voice barely audible.

Scowl had found its place again in the ninja's face. "Now don't lie to me, are you really okay?"

Fai closed his eyes, never know that being in the raven haired man's hold would make him felt like he would gladly gave away what he had been resolving this entire week. Thinking about consequences of magic transform when he was in the state like this just makes him wants to give up and just sleep soundly, safely, in his lover's arms.

"I'm not quite sure anymore…" he suddenly felt so afraid he wants to cry.

"Oh, dammit! You should tell me earlier, idiot! What are you feeling right now? Should I call healer? Fai!" Kurogane rather panicked (because he wouldn't admit that he was extremely panic!) when he saw Fai seems like going unconscious. He wrapped the blanket more tightly around Fai, hope it presented enough warmth for him.

"No need. Just tired… so much…" Fai whispered after shook his head weakly, eyes still closed.

"But you are freezing to death! You can't sleep like this!" Kurogane shook the mage lightly to prevent him unconscious. He grabbed a bottle of sake, poured it hurriedly – carelessly – to the small sake cup and brought it to Fai's mouth. "Here, drink this! At least make yourself warmer before you go to sleep!"

The blonde felt like he was about to laughed hysterically and said that it was no use, alcohol wouldn't warm him no matter how much, and somehow he felt like he needs and wants Kurogane's blood better for he felt his long sleeping vampire instinct emerged into the surface, but decided not to say it out loud. It had been so long since the last time he drank the ninja's blood and he didn't want to bother Kurogane with his stupid sudden need, it just going to make Kurogane suspicious that he had done something dangerous. So instead he took the cup and keep gulping down the sake as much as he could.

"You will protect this country, ne, Kuro-san?" Fai whispered as he leaned his head to Kurogane's shoulder after he had gulped down few bottles of sake. "You will protect me?"

"You aren't drunk, are you?" Kurogane asked his pale lover suspiciously, and when Fai was all but released a small smile, he know that the blonde was serious. He sighed as he ran his hand through the other's blonde hair. "I will protect this country so there's nothing would harm you."

Fai smiled before he nuzzled deeper into Kurogane's chest. "Then please protect me this one night, hold me and never let go just this one night, and for the next time it's my turn to protect you."

Kurogane raised his eyebrows, feeling somewhat a bad feeling grueling in his chest. He looked down to Fai only to being greeted by his blonde mop of hair. His face was down beyond Kurogane's sight.

"Fai?" Kurogane called uneasily.

"Just promise me, this night you won't let me go." Fai whispered low, hands clutching Kurogane's clothes tightly and eyes shut. He was suddenly afraid he wouldn't be able to surpass this night, and he didn't know why.

"Just if you promise you'll be alright." Kurogane stated.

"I promise," said Fai.

Kurogane sighed again, then lying himself and Fai together in their futon, hoping that somehow Fai's temperature would back to normal. He held the small body tightly and kissed his forehead lightly before whispering into blonde locks, "Then I promise you too."

Fai smiled and then shifted his body to a more comfortable position. "Kuro-koi?"

"Hmm?"

"The anniversary… sorry…" Fai murmured sleepily into Kurogane's chest.

Kurogane just stroked his hair, trying to soothe him to sleep. "Just go to sleep."

Fai didn't need a second command to do that.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Three words for this chapter: Cheapy cheesy, ooc, and useless. My mood somehow yearning for KuroFai fluff and this what you get, it turned out very, very cheesy. And ooc, darn! Sorry if Kurogane and Fai were ooc, but I think they're not that out of characters since after Nihon Arc they seems turned to a better person with Fai less faking hyperactive and Kurogane less grumpy, and when I read their interaction in Clow Arc, I assumed that they had surpassed the state of understanding, their gaze at each other seems so soft and gentle, it just soooo cuuuuuteee!! So, hopefully, since this fic was the future fic of those two, based on their latest relationship, they're not going too ooc. And last, it's useless. This chap hardly had nothing except the exchanging presents scene and the one about Fai's weird condition, actually, only that scenes what I meant for this chap, but somehow my rambling took me this long. sigh...

I accepting **all kinds of review**, good, bad, flames,critism, sarcasm, ect. So please click that green button!


	3. Arrival

**Yuu's note:**

Chapter 3 published! Thank you so much for everyone who had reviewed the last chapter. It's too bad, though, many of them didn't sign in/have an account so I couldn't gave you proper thanks. But hopefully this will work. Thank you for **Mangalovez**, **Mimi**, and **Me^^ **for giving me such a kind review even though I deserves flames, I think, what with my grammar and all. But you all my reviewers are amazing, you're the one that keep me writing. And as you expected for me, this is still unbeta-ed, so bad grammar are everywhere! Really it's so hard to considering grammar when you live in a country that the languange don't have any different terms of time. Yes, in my language everything says in present tense. How I love my present-tense-language-country. But it spoil me so I can't use proper grammar cause I can't tell the difference! Nah, enough with my rambling. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Warning:**

Obviously shonen-ai. I had said that from the very first chapter, now hadn't I? And messy English.

**Disclaimer:**

If I owned them, I would change the title into Tsubasa Yaoi Chronicle. LOL. I forgot who ever said that to me, but I borrow your line, man!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Arrival**

Kurogane couldn't sleep that night, his mind keep thinking about Fai's condition which his skin turned paler and paler and his body temperature keep decreasing every hour passed, and now he's in the state like his blood leaving him for a vacation forever! Oh, damn, just say it clear! He was pale like… like a dead man! And that scary thought drew Kurogane to check on him every hour – or even every 15 minutes – whether he was checking for pulse, for breath, or for heartbeat, everything that could make him sure his lover wasn't dead… yet.

And there he was, checking on Fai's condition for what seems like thousandth times that night to make sure that he would fulfill his promise earlier to be alright. He could squint that Fai's chest still rise and fall regularly even though now his blood really decided to take a long vacation. Sun starts rising on the far horizon, peeking shyly for once before slowly spread its eternal glory, in which some of it went through their bedroom window and illuminated the figure of Kurogane's pale sleeping beauty. He caressed the pale cheek, shuddering when the light dancing playfully on his beauty skin, made it looks more deadly pale than before. He shook his head and once again glanced at Fai's chest. It's still moving, he's alright.

"Kurogane-sama, Fai-san, any of you had awoken?"

Kurogane heard a small girl voice; it must be a servant preparing breakfast. He sat up on his bed, but however keep one arm to hold the sleeping mage beside him, just to fulfill his own promise to hold him and never let go. He adjusted the blanket over Fai before said, "Come in…"

The maid slowly slid the wooden door open and took a quick glance through the head ninja and high priest's room. So to say it was… rather messy with alcohol scent lingering all over the room and bottles of sake scattered carelessly on the floor near the bed. She then saw the scariest ninja in Nihon had sat on his bed with his arm wrapped securely around the still sleeping new high priest that looked awfully pale.

"Preparing breakfast?" asked Kurogane cautiously, well aware of the inspection sight the servant had thrown. He know that somehow his relationship with certain blonde mage had made many people curious, and it wasn't the first time some servants or guard ninjas that had a chance to deliver something to their room would take a peek of their room's situation, but somehow his trained instinct as a ninja wouldn't let anyone go unsuspected.

"Y-yes! And I… deliver a message from Tsukiyomi-sama!" the maid stammered as she bowed down quickly, feeling afraid as she felt a scrutinized gaze directed at her.

Kurogane nodded and then jerked his head toward the low table beside the bed. "Set aside the bottles and set the foods there then tell me the message."

The maid complied. As she hurriedly preparing breakfast, Kurogane looked over his lover. Fai was usually a light sleeper, he would wake up at the faintest noise, but now with the noise the servant had made, he didn't stir a bit, and that made Kurogane sensing of something wrong again. And not only him sensing that, the servant who actually had had not only a single chance to deliver foods for them also sensing the unusual situation. She had known the flamboyant man long enough and she never saw the ever charming, sophisticated, Fai-san sleep over noises like this. The usual Fai-san would at least give her a thank you smile from his bed when he was too tired to help her setting the foods.

"Excuse me," the girl braved herself to ask. "Is Fai-san alright? He looks like…"

"A dead man." Kurogane added before the girl could complete her sentence, make her gasped in surprise.

"Is he…?"

"No!" the head ninja had cut-off. "He's still alive, though I don't know whether he's fine or not."

Worries flashes through the girl's face. However, she was very fond of Fai and she didn't want that nice man to be unwell. "Should I call the healer?"

Kurogane first thought it was a good idea since Fai was still sleeping and all, but decide against it when he remembering the blonde's promise. "No need," he answered. "He'll be fine, he'd said that. Besides, you said you had a message to deliver?"

"Yes!" the girl bowed quickly again. "Tsukiyomi-sama said that she wants Kurogane-sama and Fai-san to meet her after they have already finished their breakfast!"

The raven haired man nodded. "You can go now."

The maid bowed before she leaves. Once she completely out of presence, Kurogane turned to wake his lover. He cupped his cheek, coldness seeping through his palm, and he didn't like it a single bit, it made his stomach churning uncomfortably.

"Fai, wake up." He shook Fai's body slightly, but Fai seemed still. Worries filled Kurogane's chest as he trying to shake the mage more roughly. "Fai, hey!" But like before, the blonde didn't even stir. Kurogane gritted his teeth in utter panic. Damn! Didn't he promise to be alright? So, why he wouldn't wake up? "Hey, idiot! Wake up, lazy ass! Breakfast are ready and Tomoyo wants us to see her after breakfast!"

At the very loud yell, Fai finally stirred. He slightly opened his sapphire eyes and frowned. "Kuro-wan, you shouldn't yell like that, you'd deafening me."

Kurogane couldn't help but released a relieved sigh, his anger somehow had been thrown to another world when he saw the magician finally opened his eyes. He scowled half-heartedly. "Stupid, why don't you wake up before I yelled?"

Fai gave him a small smile as he took the blanket off of him. "I'm sorry, Kuro-chi. I'm very tired I hardly open my eyes though I could hear you." He then took his red eyed lover's face and turned it toward him. "Did Kuro-tan worried?"

"Who wouldn't when they see someone deadly pale didn't even stir!" Kurogane grumbled.

"But I've promised you." Fai said.

Kurogane fell silent as he looking away from pale face in front of him. Fai smiled knowingly and then placed a chaste kiss on the other man's lips. He pulled away to see Kurogane's scowl had loosened. "That's a gift for worrying about mommy all over the night. Will daddy forgive mommy?"

"That was usual good morning kiss, silly." Kurogane smirked before he leaned down to capture the soft pinkish lips belonging to him in a passionate yet demanding kiss to let out his relief for the blonde's awakening, in which the blonde happily obliged. He pulled away eventually. "Now, let's eat. I don't want to hear Tomoyo fussing about we're getting late."

Fai nodded and followed his lover to sit around the table. At least he was forgiven.

* * *

"How was your night, Fai-san?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. "You look…"

"Like a dead man. Or maybe a zombie since now I've wandered out." Fai added with a smile. "Kuro-pon told the first one earlier, while the rest is my initiative. You know, Tomoyo-chan, he freaked out this morning."

"I'm not freaked out!" Kurogane snapped. "And everyone would panic like me when they saw you back then, you're freaking cold and pale and motionless, even the servant had thought that you have been died!"

"How rude! But I'm awake and walk and move now!" Fai grinned widely, showing his white teeth row.

"Still like a walking corpse." Kurogane snorted.

Fai pouted and was meant to say something, but interrupted by Tomoyo who hurriedly holding his hands. "Fai-san, are you sure you'll be alright through this?"

"Through this?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow then looked at Tomoyo furiously. "Oi, is he like this because of that practice? Or something that you two hiding from me?"

Tomoyo bit her lower lip, looking at the mage as if said 'See? He's an observant!'. Fai merely smiled at her before turned his attention toward his lover. "Well, yes… sort of. I have told you that I might be very tired after practice, right? But take it easy, I'll be alright."

"But nobody became frozen cold just because they were tired!" Kurogane protested, but Fai quickly put a finger on the other man's lips.

"Ssh now, Kuro-chama. I've promised you that I would never put myself into danger again, now haven't I? Trust me, I'll fulfill that." Fai let go his finger once Kurogane's temper had calmed down. He looked at Tomoyo again with his usual sophisticated smile. "And yes, I'll be alright, Hime, trust me. Now, why do you call us?"

Tomoyo sighed heavily. "I want to inform you that Kouryou Kingdom has replied our letter before. It seems that they will arrive in about 3 days from now."

"3 days?" Fai's eyes widen. "But, Tomoyo-chan, even if I try the fastest way, my magic new form wouldn't be finished until a week!"

"I know, Fai-san," Tomoyo held up her hand and smiled calmly. "Actually, what my sister has been sent wasn't a rejection letter of that threat, but she sent an invitation letter. She invites Kouryou royal family to visit this country and have a negotiation with Amaterasu onee-sama. She will avoid every possibility that lead this country into a war as best as she could since war won't do anything but sadness and sorrow. So, don't worry, Fai-san. If Amaterasu-sama could negotiate with them, there would be no war so you don't need to force yourself again."

"I hope what is the best for this country, Tomoyo-chan." Fai smiled as he put a hand on the young princess shoulder. "But we still have to think about the worst, right? I will keep on training just incase the worst happen."

"But don't force yourself, Fai-san."

"I won't, Princess, I won't." Fai assured her.

Tomoyo sighed in relief before she looked at Kurogane. "Now, Kurogane. I want you to do some favors about this visit."

"Just say it," replied Kurogane.

"I want you to protect the royal family as long as they are here."

"Why me?" he asked in discomfort. "What about you?"

"Souma will protect me, you know." Tomoyo said calmly. "Besides, I think they will become a target from assassinate since they were supposed to be our enemy, so it's clear that many people out there would take this advantage to ruined sister's plan, and I don't want that."

"Tch! They should be dead, anyway!"

"Kurogane!" Tomoyo and Fai shouted at the same time. Kurogane cringed when he heard Tomoyo deadly tone and his lover's full name addressing – which only used whether he was undeniably serious or totally angry.

"Alright, alright. I'll do that!" Kurogane signed his white flag, and both Tomoyo and Fai instantly smiled.

* * *

The next 2 days was a flash for all of Palace inhabitant. The servants were busy preparing a welcoming party for their country's guest, while the guard ninjas were busy to do securing precautions. And Fai shut himself more often in the shrine, came out with skin paler than when he had entered, and would sleep like a rock afterwards. Kurogane panicked again when in the 2nd morning Fai wouldn't wake up no matter how hard he tried to wake him, and somehow it was Tomoyo the only one who could wake him up. When he bombarded the two with accused question, Fai easily waved it off by once again said that he will be fine.

And when the time finally comes, before he doing his job, Kurogane secretly asked – if not warned – Tomoyo to make Fai rest from his training. Tomoyo promised him that she would make Fai rest at any cost so he could concentrate on his job.

They greeted their guest with a huge welcoming party that held in the main hall of the palace for private meeting between two countries. All of Kouryou royal family were present in there while from Nihon's side there were Amaterasu the Empress, Tomoyo, Souma, Fai, and Kurogane. Fai and Kurogane glanced at each other when they saw the guest clothes were the same type with clothes they wore in Chun Yan's Koryo. So if this Kouryou were the alternate of that Koryo, it was no doubt they had a very powerful magic, both of them reminded to Kishiim that almost killed them with acid liquid.

"It's a honor for us to come to this beautiful country. Thank you for your invitation, My Empress," said the royal advisor that also being their translator, bowing so low while the king had a sly and disparage smile, which make Kurogane felt like he want to stuck his tongue out of distaste at the sight. The advisor then introduced each of Royal family. "Please let me introduce our royal family. This is our greatest king ever, King Dong Biek Gwi," he gestured at the fat man with catfish moustache. "Beside him is our beautiful lady, Lady Dong Bi Han," the woman – surprisingly beautiful compared with her husband – with a long black flowing hair smiled softly. "And last, our most beautiful princess, Princess Dong Chun Dyie," the advisor pointed at the girl around 18 – again, surprisingly beautiful, thanks kami-sama she descents her mother's beauty – who had green eyes and black hair. She looked at everybody with a shy look, which Kurogane presume would swoon some men, but not Kurogane, though.

"It was us who have a great honor for your time to visit this country," Amaterasu spoke calmly with a peaceful smile. "Let me introduce my people here. The girl sitting beside me is Tsukiyomi, my sister. She's a high priestess of Nihon." Tomoyo smiled sweetly at their guest. "And the blonde man beside her is Fai-san…" Amaterasu glanced slightly at Fai, judging her own word. "He's our… high priest, Tsukiyomi's representative." Fai smiled wide and bowed rather deep, wondering why the Empress had called him as a high priest instead of court magician. It's true that he could be also called as a priest since he was Tomoyo's representative at ritual affairs, but he thought there's no need a high priest when there was already a high priestess. Two priests with the same 'high' title were useless.

"And last, the man and woman dressed in black behind me is Kurogane and Souma, me and Tomoyo's head ninja. Kurogane would also take the responsibility to protecting royal family while you are here," explained Amaterasu. Kurogane and Souma both put a stoic face that won't twitch even though you throw them papers - or maybe junk foods. Royal family look like they were a bit afraid of the ninjas gesture but somehow pleased that they will be protected.

"And," Tomoyo suddenly spoke; smiling her sweetest smile, but that was also a smile that had a hidden message beneath it, usually an evil scheme in Kurogane's opinion. "If one of royal family wants to explore this country, Fai-san here would gladly tour you around."

Fai was surprise by her sudden command. He being a tour guide for the supposed to be enemy? That was… out of scenario. But when he looked at the royal family who stared at him in utter admiration – obviously never seen someone had a color of hair and eyes as light as him – and a bit of hope that flashed in their eyes that said they at least wanted to talk to him, he was all but sighed and complied. But he must ask Tomoyo later.

Glancing secretly toward Kurogane, Tomoyo smiled in which what means was clear to Kurogane. The ninja managed a small smirk.

This way, Fai would have some rest.

* * *

"As for you, Fai-san, I called you as a high priest earlier due to cover our information that we have magic. I was certainly sure that maybe they had known that we had kekkai for monsters, but if we say it straightly for you as a magician, they might think of something that will put us in danger," answered Amaterasu when Fai asked her about her previous words.

"Are they not going to suspecting it? I mean there had never been two people who titled 'high'."

"I just could only wish that they would believe it as our court system," she said as she closed her eyes.

"I understand," replied Fai. He then looked into Tomoyo. "And what's with touring? You know I should be practicing everyday."

Tomoyo smiled calmly. "Rest, Fai-san. You're unconsciously pushed yourself too hard, it might endangering you."

"But…!"

"No buts, Fai-san!" said Tomoyo. "Me and onee-sama will do our best negotiating to them, and even though there will be a war, I believe that time you could manage a great kekkai as I am. Just take a rest for awhile."

Fai stared straight at the little princess violet eyes, still a bit uncertain. She just gave him an assuring smile and patted his upper arm, as if said to believe in her. At that guarantee, Fai sighed heavily.

"Alright, Hime."

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

Third chap! wheeeee…. It was amazing to know that I still don't die from English disease yet, struggling to find the fit word for the scene and work with four thick books beside my fanfic book. Really, writing fanfic make me at least cleverer in English about two or three level than before since it was not that damn easy to create the situation when your English level was beginner like me. So, I write this fanfic with four companion books, Indonesia – English dictionary for search the word I don't know the English (since I was stupid, yeah…), common dictionary for making sure the word I choose was the fit one (because some word could have the same meaning with different use between sentence, damn difficult!), pocket grammar book for help me choose the right tenses for the sentence and whole stories (since I always forget all of the tenses formulas), and Practical English Usage Advance Level book that help me a lot to show me what words for one condition and what words for others. Struggling, ne? So I hope this chapter presented well enough to satisfy you.

Oh, and I would tell you that after this chapter, it's posibly that I would't update for such a long time. If you see my profile, you would know why. So I'm sorry. I would try my hardest to back ASAP, but I don't know when. Just keep my promise, I would finish this story no matter what. I have wrote it up into the final chapter, but it's still in my book, anyway. I will be back. ASAP. chao for now!

So **all kind of review** are appreciated. And I really want to know what flame is. Really, no joke.


End file.
